Hearts on Shuffle
by Maniac Tenshi
Summary: Ch. 7: She was the dancer, he was the music. Their collision was inevitable.
1. Overdose

**Hearts on Shuffle**

**Chapter one: **Overdose

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Summary:** Music, one thing neither thought much about, would be key to bringing them close. This is a collection of songs revolving around Death the Kid and Crona.

**A/n:** Listening to the songs while reading each chapter is strongly recommended to set the mood. I listened to them while I typed. I suppose there is a slight warning that androgynous Crona is female in this. It's nearly impossible to write about Crona like this without using he or she, and even though I love KidCrona either way, I tend to imagine Crona as a female. The songfics range from short to long. This first one is Crona-centric.

**Rating: **Teen

**Genre: **Angst

**Disclaimer: **The owner of _Soul Eater _is Atsushi Ōkubo. _Hearts on Shuffle_ belongs to me, _**Sakumie Tenshi**_. "Overdose" is by _One-Eyed Doll._ I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

**Beta(s): **N/A

0o0o0o0o0o0

**1) Overdose - **_**One-Eyed Doll**_

There were times when Crona was alone that she would hear angels. Only, these angels were not the majestic creatures who sung heartwrenchingly beautiful melodies. They screamed piercing cries of pain. Were they the sounds from all those humans she had slain? Were they her own from long ago? She could never tell… All she could do was cry into her pillow and whisper to herself how she didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

It was always the same for her; always agonizing.

The angels reminded her of her mother Medusa when the snake witch would experiment on the Black-blooded child. Medusa's slender hands would force needle after needle into Crona's lanky body, injecting her with freshly concocted Black Blood. Sometimes after a full day of being used for her mother's test, Crona could hear the angel's…screaming, always screaming… Did angels really sound like that? Was she close enough to death to hear them? Heaven…no…Hell's angels. That's why they screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It's very short, I know, but the 3rd CHAPTER IS MUCH LONGER. I did what I felt like doing. I started this like months ago but my internet went out.<strong>


	2. Beautiful Monster

**Hearts on Shuffle**

**Chapter two: **Beautiful Monster

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/n:** Listening to the songs while reading each chapter is strongly recommended to set the mood. There is a slight warning that androgynous Crona is female in this. The songfics range from short to long.

**Rating: **Teen

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **The owner of _Soul Eater _is Atsushi Ōkubo. _Hearts on Shuffle_ belongs to me, _**Sakumie Tenshi**_. "Beautiful Monster" is by _Ne-Yo._ I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

**Beta(s): **N/A

0o0o0o0o0o0

**2) Beautiful Monster - **_**Ne-Yo**_

Death the Kid didn't have any experience in romantic relationships at all. There had never been a need for him to fall in love, and he'd never met anyone who gave him the clichéd 'fuzzy feeling' inside. He, of course, knew what love was in a basic sense, and he felt love for his father and friends, but nothing too intimate; nothing beyond platonic.

To say he loved Crona would be as untruthful as saying he was experienced in romantic relationships. However, Kid felt more than just platonic love for the makenshi. It was an odd attraction, perhaps of interest. Crona embodied a nearly equal level of both good and evil. She was a creature he had never encountered before. She was internal symmetry.

The more he learned about her, the more her moral balance bothered him. The conflict within her often made her react rashly. Sometimes good would overwhelm evil, other times evil would ensue. Crona was symmetry yet so unbalanced.

Crona – innocent demon – chaotic angel – sweet insanity – beautiful monster.

She attracted him all the more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This one is short, too, but that's the beauty of drabbles. The NEXT CHAPTER IS MUCH LONGER. It's sporadic and growing, this thing.<strong>


	3. On Melancholy Hill

**Hearts on Shuffle**

**Chapter three: **On Melancholy Hill

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/n:** Listening to the songs while reading each chapter is strongly recommended to set the mood. There is a slight warning that androgynous Crona is female in this. The songfics range from short to long.

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **The owner of _Soul Eater _is Atsushi Ōkubo. _Hearts on Shuffle_ belongs to me, _**Sakumie Tenshi**_. "On Melancholy Hill" is by _Gorillaz._ I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

**Beta(s): **N/A

0o0o0o0o0o0

**3) On Melancholy Hill – **_**Gorillaz**_

They should have been on their way back to Shibusen after finishing their assignment, but instead Crona, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty stood on a grassy hilltop overlooking the ocean (despite Ragnarok's complaints). This certainly wasn't the first time any of them had seen the ocean due to various missions around the world, but Crona thought this ocean was the most beautiful she had ever seen. The sunset had bathed its colors in purely blue waters, mixing like pink, orange, and purple paint.

Nervously, Crona shifted closer to Kid who continued to observe the scenery and silently daring anything asymmetrical to ruin nature's beauty. "K-Kid-kun…"

"Hm? Yes, Crona?" The young Shinigami focused his attention on the stuttering girl.

"I- uh, c-can I…h-h-hold your hand…?" A familiar red blush spread across her cheeks, and Kid's surprised expression inflamed it.

"Well…" Kid started to reply until Liz jabbed him with her elbow in his shoulder, at which he winced.

"Be nice." the elder Thompson sister hissed, worrying that the younger teenager would reject Crona simply because of his OCD. Kid glared lightly in return as he rubbed his newly bruised arm.

Instead of answering verbally, he grabbed Crona's hand that wasn't clutching her arm and smiled reassuringly. Heat engrossed her thin body in a mixture of excitement and embarrassment at the contact. Only recently had Maka taught her about holding hands, so it still bothered her a bit.

There was something about Kid that calmed her, that made her feel warm inside. Maybe it was because he was so many things she wasn't and that made him oddly admirable. Even with his obsession with symmetry, he was a well-collected and polite young man. He was also a Shinigami, an enemy of witches and originally an enemy of hers. Above all, he always seemed so sure of things, like he could handle anything.

He calmed her like Maka had the second time they met, yet, for some reason, it felt different than her friendship with Maka.

"Mind sitting down?" Kid asked, motioning at the edge of the grassy cliff with his free hand.

"O-okay…" Crona nodded and crouched down carefully onto the smooth, rubber-like grass that the sun had tinted yellow. Kid sat next to her as did Patty, who was spouting nonsense about a nonexistent beach made of plastic, and Liz, who was smiling at the couple next to her before questioning what Patty was pointing at.

Almost naturally the lavender pink-haired meister lightly leaned onto Kid's shoulder and sighed contentedly. The young Shinigami noticed this but said nothing and instead blushed a little.

'_How odd. Crona doesn't like physical contact…at least I thought so. Could it be he (or is it she?) likes me?' _Nevertheless, he tightened his airy grip around his companion's hand.

If he were to ever be with someone, he wanted someone with a love of symmetry, someone who exemplified perfect balance. If that's what he wanted then why did he feel so comfortable with Crona like this? She had the oddest effect on him. She was so strong yet vulnerable, such a contradiction and he enjoyed it.

'_Crona isn't anything perfect. But that doesn't bother me as much as it should... ''_

_'Despite how cute they look, those two are kind of a depressing couple. Seriously, both are insane and have issues.' _Liz mentally stated with a drop of sweat.

_'Up on Melancholy Hill there's a plastic tree du-du-du-du-hm-lalala! You can't get what you want but you can get with me lalalalalaaa! Cause you are my medicine when you're close to me!' _Patty sung inside her head as well as aloud.

_'Medicine? Kid-kun's kind of like medicine... Close to him like this I feel better.'_ Crona realized.

A melancholy couple on Melancholy Hill, that's all Kid and Crona were, but they were strangely happy that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Told you it would be longer. This is my favorite so far. Gotta love Gorillaz and melancholy love~ The next one is even longer.<strong>


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Hearts on Shuffle**

**Chapter four: **Sweet Dreams

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/n:** Listening to the songs while reading each chapter is strongly recommended to set the mood. There is a slight warning that androgynous Crona is female in this. The songfics range from short to long.

Sorry if everything kind of jumps around, but that's only because it's flowing with Crona's thoughts. Yaaay symbolism (kinda).

**Rating: **Mature

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING: **MANGASPOILER ALERT, it's very weird, and there's a bit of sexual deviancy.

**Disclaimer: **The owner of _Soul Eater _is Atsushi Ōkubo. _Hearts on Shuffle_ belongs to me, _**Sakumie Tenshi**_. "Sweet Dreams" is by _Beyoncé._ I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

**Beta(s): **N/A

0o0o0o0o0o0

**4) Sweet Dreams – **_**Beyoncé**_

Pale hands of a young Shinigami glided up the thin outer thighs of even paler skin. A heavy pant released from the Shinigami's companion at the intimate contact that ruffled her clingy black clothing. Her neck and back arched naturally towards him; the warmth drugged her.

"Sh-Shinigami-kun…I-I," She took a sharp breath. "This feels…so good…"

"I know…" he whispered in reply, a grin stretching out his pale lips that black lines had marked. Insanity was infecting him, and Crona knew it was because of the undiluted madness that consumed her from the Black Blood. (Though she didn't know the markings were from a previous encounter with intense insanity in The Book of Eibon.)

His reaction to it perturbed her. Instead of attacking her as had been expected, he was rather collected. The only true difference was the arrival of the markings on his mouth and chin and his newfound dominance directed at her.

Why was she doing this? Why was she letting him touch her like this?

But it felt unlike anything else…

His tongue grazed her jaw leading to her ear that his teeth gently tugged at. One of Crona's hands frantically gripped the front of the thick, white fabric of his Spartoi uniform. Kid merely chuckled at the reaction.

"So, let's see what gender little Crona is, shall we?" he rhetorically asked as his hands slid up her thighs to her hips.

"N-no…" Blood pulsated in her face as she groaned a weak protest.

Despite her objections, one of his hands hovered above her personal anatomy. "How indecent of you not to wear underwear." That was only because Medusa had never bothered to give her any.

The lavender pink-haired Witch groaned again; this time in frustration at both herself and Kid's comment. The words to stop him wouldn't come out. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to continue or not. It was far too much for her to deal with.

The frustration left her immediately when the Shinigami's hovering hand rubbed against her.

"Nyah!" she squealed out, neck arching once again and gray-blue eyes squeezing shut.

That's when Ragnarok decided he'd had enough of Death the Kid's toying. The bulky weapon formed out of Crona's stomach and directed a punch at Kid who easily caught it with his free hand.

The black-haired boy's grin grew all the wider to the point his teeth were showing. "Don't like me playing with your meister, huh?"

"Sh-Shinigami-kun!" Crona called out in uncomfortable surprise as one of his fingers entered her.

"I think she likes it."

"Bastard!" Ragnarok howled, fury increasing.

"R-Ragnarok…" Crona mumbled with teary eyes. What the tears were for, she couldn't be sure, but embarrassment would be a realistic possibility. "I…"

This was the first time she had felt so much since she'd murdered Medusa barely three days earlier. How could Kid bring out such intense emotions so easily? When she'd fought Black*Star, even the determined ninja hadn't been able to do such.

Then it clicked; something metaphorical in her turned on. Why should she deny herself feeling pleasure? Medusa was dead, and so was who she used to be. And what if she was simply being delusional? What if this wasn't real? Then she had nothing to fear, right? Nothing, not a damn thing, was clear.

"Ragnarok, stop." Crona voiced quietly but firmly.

"What do you mean stop, dumbass? He's-"

"Stop." she repeated, louder.

"Huh?" The Demon Sword turned to look questionably at his meister's emotionless face. Kid watched curiously.

"This is my choice. Leave."

He stared in silence a moment longer. "It's your life, stupid. What do I care?" he said before disappearing back into her body. In truth, Ragnarok loathed the idea of someone touching _his_ meister, nonetheless a maddened Shinigami. But there were times he knew to back off until later, when he could punish her all he wanted; times where she was caught between insanity and fear. So he settled for tuning out the needy display. Threatening a maddened Crona was more difficult than doing so to a frightened one.

"What's going on inside that pretty head of yours?" Kid asked in honest wonder.

"Forget it. Forget it all." was all she said before moving his arms out of the way to where she could sit on his lap.

Regardless of his pleasant shock, the golden-eyed adolescent welcomed Crona's audacious intrusion of his personal space without hesitation. Her lips found his and pressed persistently to which he responded by mimicking. Not long after, his mouth opened over hers to insist his tongue slip through her previously dry lips. The Makenshi surprised a distant part of herself by granting him access, and relished at his tongue wrapping itself around hers.

'_Do you really want to do this? What if it's all real?' _The distant part of her asked.

'_Pass.'_

'…_do you not _want _to remember?'_

'…_I want…nothing. No more thoughts. I- …forget it all.'_

'_Will you be happy that way?'_

'_Pass.' _She couldn't even convince herself that it was wrong. The need to give up was so intense. Crona's body rubbed against Kid's eagerly in a furious attempt to forget everything.

How was she supposed to react to people with Medusa gone? How was she supposed to react to herself?

_PassPassPassPass_

"Crona, look at me." It was the first sentence he'd said since she'd straddled him what must have been nearly an hour ago. The combination of their lips seemed to speed up time. She obeyed his demand with deadpanned eyes. "You're distracted and not by me. What's bothering you?"

"I-I-…." Her blackened eyes shifted downward away from his scrutinizing gaze. Speaking with herself was enough of a challenge. Speaking to _him_ was impossible.

"Tell me." His warm breath caressed her face and she shivered.

"I'm not sure…about…anything." she admitted.

Crona's head rose immediately after Kid chuckled. "You can be sure that I'll make you forget about everything. Just let me."

He slowly leaned forward, forcing her onto the stone floor beneath them, and began kissing her neck. Weak moans and whimpers sounded from her while she let him have his way. She was acutely aware of all the sensations and sounds occurring, so she didn't miss the sound of him undoing his pants or the pressure of his arm as it moved to remove the clothing.

Protests popped inside her head and were never verbalized as Kid continued to kiss her. His pants were hanging limply on his thighs and she nervously waited for him to remove the underwear he wore. Impatience shined in his honey pupils, and with a groan he kissed her lips with overwhelming force. One of his hands cradled her face while the other rested on her hip. Both her hands clutched the sides of his shoulders ever tighter as his hips grinded between her legs.

"Mmn…yes…" The airy moan came from Crona. Her breathing heightened at a particularly rough jerk.

"C-Crona…" Kid managed to moan.

"What the Hell?" an unmistakably loud voice questioned in horrified astonishment.

The lusty couple looked for the source and quickly saw Black Star standing in the doorway of the previously abandoned building.

"I- Wha-what are-? Whoa…" It wasn't every day a Shibusen student caught a Shinigami mating a Witch, both being his friends and one on the execution list of the Shinigami. "How did this even happen? You of all people…"

"What's going on, Black*Star?" Tsubaki in uncanny sword mode asked in her worried way; unable to see the two from where she was held.

"Kid…and Crona…they're- G-get off each other, will ya?" The ninja meister moved with swift speed and pulled off his annoyed friend. "Kid, get a hold of yourself!" In a nervous rush, the blue-haired boy punched his friend.

"Wh-what? I- …Crona." Realizing his situation, Kid's eyes searched for Crona sitting tensely behind the shinobi. His eyes returned to the floor in his disorientation. "Shit…" The black marks began to fade as he remembered what he'd done and why.

"Why is it always your sorry ass I have to save? And Crona, too… Damn. What happened?" Black Star asked in genuine confusion.

"Madness. I wasn't strong enough."

"What happened to Liz and Patty?" Tsubaki questioned, denying her shock.

Kid looked back at Crona, a blush flaring in his cheeks. "They're locked in a back room."

Kid's astounded expression had assured Crona that it was not a dream nor an illusion. She truly had to deal with the heat suffocating her body, the confrontation of the friends she couldn't remember clearly, the overtly strong possibility of execution, and this strange Shinigami who she supposedly knew.

Was this Hell or Heaven? A nightmare or sweet dream?

Somehow, Crona knew it was a mixture of the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is by far the longest and took me the longest. This little jerk of a drabble was difficult to write. The song <em>Sweet Dreams <em>was stuck in my head for three days. Oh Black*Star~ This is what you get in fanfiction when you fight Kid then Crona in a row. Fate's a bitch. Don't get me wrong, I love Black*Star. XD**

**Please review so I know what you like, hate, want and all that wonderful jazz.**


	5. Ggrks

**Hearts on Shuffle**

**Chapter five: **Gugure Kasu

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/n:** I keep getting inspired by certain songs during school. This one is AU, yes.

Special thanks to _**0BlAcK0RaVe0 **_and_** KuriSari **_for the reviews!

Yes I changed the fic title. You like?

**Rating: **Teen

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **The owner of _Soul Eater _is Atsushi Ōkubo. _Hearts on Shuffle_ belongs to me, _**Sakumie Tenshi**_. "Gugure Kasu" is by _Vocaloids Luka _and_ Gakupo._ _ForumGeek _is a real site but this fan fiction is in no way associated with it (in other words, I made it up). I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

**Beta(s): _Veroxion_**

0o0o0o0o0o0

**5) Gugure Kasu – **_**Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui **_

"Please stop talking to me." was the statement Kid typed into the _Reply _box, only to delete all evidence he had behaved rudely. The frustrated adolescent tapped his fingers impatiently on his computer desk. "Don't say such things." he typed partially, then backspaced until the _Reply _box taunted him with its blaring devoid of useful retorts.

_'What am I supposed to say to someone so oblivious without hurting their feelings?' _he asked himself for the 8th time in a row. _'One more doubt and I'll drive myself crazy.'_

He refreshed the private forum page to reveal a new comment by the exact person he wanted to be rid of: anonghost

For days (2 weeks, 2 days, 4 hours, and 38 minutes to be exact) he had been pestered by this unknown person who had either hacked into the forum or been invited by one of his friends without anyone informing him. This person was apparently harmless, but an annoyance for Kid who was asked a barrage of questions daily, ranging from favorite colors to what he was wearing.

"y don't u talk 2 me" the pest asked in the forum.

"Please don't ask me why." Kid quickly replied without thoroughly thinking over the words. _'I just want this to stop.' _He sighed in frustration.

**anonghost: **i want 2 b freinds

He cringed at the atrocious spelling and lack of punctuation and capitalization. _'English isn't their best. Or else they simply don't care. I hate that.' _Pushing manners aside for the moment, he replied, "Go find friends elsewhere." His frustration was increasing to a bursting point. He'd been putting up politely with this unknown person for far more time than he could stand.

**anonghost:** wat do u thenk of me

Feeling particularly unsympathetic and peeved Kid replied sarcastically.

**8KID8: **Go Google it.

For the following 23 minutes he wondered if the person had finally left. Then another reply came.

**anonghost:** i dont no wat 2 do...i lyk u but u hayt me

Though still annoyed, and quite frankly exasperated with worry it would never stop, the OCD-driven boy felt guilty. This person seemed to simply be lonely.

**8KID8: **But you don't know me. Who are you?

**anonghost:** i want 2 no u  
>i cant tel u<p>

**8KID8: **You can't know me if I don't know you.

**anonghost: **if u new u wud hate me mor

**8KID8: **Just tell me. I'll answer one of your questions.

**anonghost:** anser ferst  
>do u hav luv<p>

**8KID8:** … I'm not sure what you're asking.  
>Do I have love? You mean am I in a relationship?<p>

**anonghost: **yes

**8KID8: **No. Now tell me who you are.

Yet another pause, only shorter.

**anonghost: **i rly lyk u

**8KID8: **You don't even know me. We just went over this.

Kid massaged his temples in further irritation with another heavy sigh. This certainly wasn't ending easily.

**anonghost: **i no u shinigami-kun

**8KID8: **Yes well, you don't

Wait. He deleted what he had been typing and reread anonghost's last reply. Shinigami-kun. There was only one person who called him that; Crona Gorgon. When they'd first been introduced, his friends had introduced him jokingly as "Shinigami the 2nd", referring to his family name Death and fascination with Japanese mythology. Only Crona preferred to call him Shinigami-kun, not completely understanding the joke.

Kid went pale in shock only for all the blood fueling his heart alone to rush back into his face in the form of a blush.

**8KID8: **Crona. Is that you?

**anonghost: **jonav dh[hgreeoa;vd

"...the Hell?"

_Same time - Death City's Local Library_

A flustered girl received strange glances and glares after slamming her hands then head on her keyboard. "So...stupid!" she criticized herself in a hiss. She hadn't wanted him to know yet, not until she was sure he wouldn't react poorly. Of course, she was much too terrified to confront him about her progressive feelings, even if not face to face.

Then, as if Life wanted Crona's day to worsen for comic effect, she had the belated realization that all her posts were visible to her other friends. They were visible to her over-protective friend Maka. And she had no idea how to delete them.

Suddenly skipping school sounded like the perfect action to take for as long as possible.

The pinkette lifted her head that now had faint red imprints of squares covering it. With tear-rimmed stormy eyes, she stared off over the roofs of the computers, not comprehending what she viewed as everything blurred in her loss of focus. Looking back at the computer screen where she'd revealed much more than she had meant, she reluctantly refreshed the page.

**8KID8: **Are you okay?

Her breathing hitched only to relax a bit shortly afterwards. Anxiety over what he thought now sickened her. She had no idea how to reply and just wanted to leave, to hide forever.

**anonghost: **go google it

0o0o0o0o0o0

Needless to say (though to settle any doubts it shall be said), the next day Crona could not be found at school. When school ended, Maka called their shared group of friends (Crona didn't have a cell and wasn't allowed to use the home phone) in case they knew Crona's whereabouts. Liz had no clue, Tsubaki said she'd "keep an eye out", Soul said if she didn't know then he certainly didn't, and Black Star didn't answer (most likely at Athletics Club). Patty (also in Athletics Club) had the decency to call Maka back and suggest asking Kid.

However, Kid would not answer. "Okay, something is definitely up. Kid always answers." Maka affirmed to herself. Then she received a text.

**10/24/11 3:31 PM  
>From: Soul<strong>

Find her yet?

**10/24/11 3:32 PM  
>From: Maka<strong>

Not exactly. I'm checking online.

As quickly as she could, she logged onto her _ForumGeek _account and checked for updates in her threads. She found several on her friend-only post, which she'd invited Crona to.

"…oh…my God."

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Tat, tat, tat, tat, tat, tat, tat, tat._

"Crona! Answer the damn door!" Kid heard someone, presumably a man, yell from behind the door he'd just knocked on.

After a minute the door creaked open a few inches.

"Hey, Crona, you wer-"

_SLAM!_

"…eh." Kid stared blankly at the door that had just been slammed in his face. Then he knocked again.

The door opened with its grating squeak only an inch, and the ebony-haired boy could see bits of Crona's bright hair.

"Listen, I'm not mad if that's what you think. I want to talk to you. You weren't at school and I was…honestly worried."

A few sniffles and shuffles sounded from behind the entrance before Crona stepped out. "B-be quiet…please. Or they'll hear…" she requested after shutting the door, head tilted downward.

"So, uh… You're anonghost."

Crona sighed and chewed on her bottom lip, still refusing to look at him.

"Please don't feel embarrassed. You're not the first to flirt with me."

Her already blushing face reddened and her boney shoulders sagged. "Oh…"

'_Oooh that just made it worse…' _"We're still friends." He watched Crona's already poor posture crumple further against the door with a whimper. _'Damn. Everything I say makes it worse! Why must Crona be so sensitive?' _"Listen," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't mind if you like me."

Tentatively, the pinkette lifted her head enough to look at him. "Do-... Do you like me?"

A warm shiver raced through Kid's body. "I do, actually."

Crona's head jerked up with eyes widened in surprise. "Bu-bu-but you hated me!"

"I never hated you." He cocked his head to the side with an incredulous look. "Yes, you've annoyed me many times, but I've never hated you. You're not like anyone else."

For some reason, him saying that made her want to smile. "Th-that's good, right?"

Kid smiled. "I think so."

With an ever deepening blush, she smiled for the first time in days. "Better go no-"

"Crona!" a strikingly feminine voice cut off her words. The couple turned to see Maka waving widely at them as she ran. "Why didn't you tell me you liked Kid?"

Now Kid blushed as well in embarrassment at Maka not only knowing but yelling it for anyone to hear.

"M-Maka! Wh-what're you-?" Once again Crona's words were interrupted when Maka finally reached them, effectively slamming Kid into the door and barely missing Crona who watched in terrified confusion.

"How could you be so mean to Crona, huh? It's all your fault she didn't come to school! And now you have the nerve to go to her house? How do you even know where she lives?"

"Maka, please stop…! Shinigami-kun didn't do a-anything!"

"I read the posts, Crona, I know what happened." Maka stated in a chiding tone before glaring at Kid. "You better be here to apologize to her!"

"Apologize? For what?" It seemed the pestering would never end for this particular boy. "You're rushing to conclusions!"

"I'm only doing what's best for my friend." she replied sternly.

"Then. Get. Off." Kid glared in return.

Reluctantly, she backed off but sustained the glower. "So what're you going to do?"

"That would be Crona's choice, really."

"A-ah! N-no, I…!" Crona flailed her arms at them in defense.

As if bipolar (which sometimes Crona was inclined to believe Maka was), Maka smiled and said, "It's okay. I'll only be mad at Kid. I know you only mean well."

"I don't…I don't…" Crona looked down and twisted the edge of her shirt.

"If you'd like, we could go out some time." Kid suggested, taking hold of one of her chilled hands.

"O-oh, um…" She looked away, not able to deal with his intent stare. He was certainly forward when Maka was around…

"We'll go anywhere you like." He smiled alluringly as he came so close their noses nearly brushed.

"Okay, this is really..._really_...weird." Maka grumbled, rubbing her temples. "I just wanna know... When did you start feeling this way? And why didn't you tell me?" A pout formed on her face of feigned offense.

"U-um, b-because..." Crona twirled her fingers nervously.

"Go Google it." Kid replied instead, with an expression between boredom and irritation.

Crona glanced at him then Maka in fear of what was to come. They were both so headstrong...

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Maka, Crona's still missing, right? Kid is too now. What's the deal?" Soul asked the next day at school.

"Oh nothing. They just don't wanna see me after yesterday." the sandy blonde replied, not straying her green apple-eyes from her literature.

"And why would that be?" He had a bad feeling.

"Well. Apparently Crona likes Kid, and vice versa. So. I made them Google and read articles on relationships." she said then casually flipped to the next page.

"Uh-huh. That's not all of it, is it?"

"You know me too well." she smirked.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"No one should have to read Cosmopolitan..." Kid murmured in horrification. "I never wanted to learn this much about women."

"Why are there s-so many p-pic-pictures...?" Crona covered her eyes and trembled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE ENDING SUCKING! I just... I just don't know what's happening lately...<strong>

**Why a forum instead of chat? Because I can, that's why.**

**This was much longer than expected. And can't you see Kid rushing into things trying to prove he's right? XD I hope I did okay. I've been having trouble writing lately… **

**Please review so I know what you like, hate, want and all that wonderful jazz.**


	6. One of the Boys

**Hearts on Shuffle  
><strong>

**Chapter six: **One of the Boys

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Summary: **It was a foreign and almost ridiculous concept to the adolescent, but she wanted to get Kid's attention. The problem being she had no idea how to do that. "Change how you look." Such bittersweet irony awaited her.

**A/n:** I'll admit it, I love quite a bit of Katy Perry's music. This particular drabble is one of derpy humor. Please refrain from arguing about Crona's gender even though the characters will in this one. It's AU~

Ahem. I LOVE CRONA EITHER WAY.

Thanks _**KuriSari**_ and _**Veroxion **_for the reviews!

**Rating: **Teen  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **The owner of _Soul Eater _is Atsushi Ōkubo. _Hearts on Shuffle_ belongs to me, _**Sakumie Tenshi**_. "One of the Boys" is by _Katy Perry._ I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun. Ai Reishī (Lacey Love) is something I made up.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_I don't want to be_  
><em>One of the boys<em>  
><em>One of your guys<em>  
><em>Just give me a chance<em>

_I wanna be a flower_  
><em>Not a dirty weed<em>  
><em>And I wanna smell<em>  
><em>Like roses<em>  
><em>Not a baseball team<em>

**6) One of the Boys – **_**Katy Perry**_

They, as in Crona's friends, had questioned her gender upon meeting her, but she'd never really noticed nor cared. Actually talking to them about it would be more awkward than she thought worth dealing with. Besides, over time everyone seemed to get an idea of what she was and left her alone about it. However, some people still wouldn't leave it be. "Some people" included Patty.

The perkier of the Thompson sisters took the opportunity one day to ask Crona why she looked like a wimpy boy. The pinkette didn't justify the question with a response, and didn't really need to when Maka and Liz reprimanded Patty.

However, it planted a seed of thought. _'Maybe that's why Kid-kun doesn't like me… Maybe I'm too boyish for him.' _You see, Crona had developed a little crush on a male friend of hers, Death the Kid. It took a couple months for her to understand that's what the feelings were, but even then no progress was made. She was much too afraid to confront him.

It was a foreign and almost ridiculous concept to the adolescent, but she wanted to get Kid's attention. The problem being she had no idea how to do that.

She lay with a stressfully occupied mind on her twin sized bed and sighed, releasing some tension from her inner shelf of frustration that instantly restocked. At this moment, which he often barged into her room daily, her elder step-brother, Ragnarok, threw open her door. The slam the door made against the wall startled her, but she didn't say anything.

"What's up, loser? You're sadder than usual. That Maka chick called a couple times and you didn't answer, so what the Hell?" the muscular boy pried, curious in his own odd way.

"N-nothing, no reason…" she fumbled on the white-lies.

"… Do you think I'm stupid? Because _you're_ the dumbass, moping in your room all the time. God, just do something interesting, will ya? Like get a girlfriend or something. Dad'd freak." He smirked at the thought.

"I-I can't!" Kid was a boy, and she couldn't even get him.

"Yeah, I know. 'cause you look pathetic and who'd wanna go out with you? Nobody'd even hook up with you." he said naturally, as if he'd said this many times before. "Hey, whatever your problem is, for starters you could try changing how you look, Flat-chest." On that note, he left.

"How I look…?" Not sure where to begin, Crona almost called Maka back, then thought better of it. Maka would ask so many questions, and Crona loathed those, so she called Liz. After all, Liz went shopping all the time and read all those women's magazines.

"Hello?" Liz's mature feminine voice echoed in the phone.

"U-uh…hi…L-Liz-san…"

"Crona? Is that you? …I didn't know you had this number."

"Patty-san gave it to me…"

"Ah. She _would_ do that. So, uh, what ya need?"

"To change how I look."

"What?" The surprise was evident in Liz's voice, even more than when she'd learned it was Crona calling.

"I-I need to change…how I look."

"…Maka'll be furious if I do anything." Crona noticed much to her chagrin that Liz wasn't wondering why. _'Maybe I really do need to change…'_

"Th-that's why I asked you…"

There was a pause from Liz's line, then a sigh. "Alright, alright. Meet me at the Ai Reishī entrance at the Mall. Wait, you got money?" Liz asked, remembering how Crona always shared lunch with Maka since she couldn't afford her own meal.

"…no…"

"That's okay; I borrow from Kid, anyway. Just meet me there. You don't need a ride, do you?"

"No…" Crona would either walk or ask her step-father for some bus fare. He did her little favors while Medusa was at work.

"Okay, see ya in a bit." The line went dead, and Crona's fate was sealed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"W-whoa… Crona, what happened to you?" Maka asked her timid best friend.

The shaking pinkette looked away and cowered in her frilly new attire. "Shopping…"

"I was worried about you. You didn't answer my calls at all yesterday, but now I can guess why. I wish you'd invited me though…" The sandy blonde pouted a bit.

"I'm sorry… It was a surprise." That wasn't a complete lie. It was a surprise…for Kid.

"You look great! Why so uncomfortable?" Maka giggled, looking over Crona's knee-length Lolita dress.

Her body was covered in ebony silk and cotton with white lace decorating it in ruffles. Liz had suggested fishnet leggings, but Crona refused relentlessly. _"What's the point? Th-there's just holes!" _Instead, she settled for black and white stripped stockings, and she couldn't stand exposing her shoulders, so she also adorned a white long-sleeved turtle-neck sweater. Liz had accepted this. _"I guess you can pull that off since it's Winter. Lucky you."_

"No reason…" Crona lied, and what a lie it was. _'There he is…oh no, oh no, oh no, what if he sees me? Wait, he's supposed to see me… But I change my mind! I don't wanna be noticed! Where's a closet when you need one…? No, no, no, please, no- Why did this have to be noticeable!'_

_"Lolita. That'd look perfect on you." _

_"Wha-? Lolita? I don't know what that-" _

_"It's what'll get Kid's attention, that's what it is."_

Well, Crona had picked Liz knowing she could help Kid notice her, and that's exactly what happened.

"Ah, Crona… What are you wearing…?" She nearly screamed at her crush's simple question.

"Lol-lita!" she stuttered with blue eyes widened to a frightening extent.

"But why? You don't seem the type." His golden eyes were looking over her, judging. She hadn't noticed, but she was blushing, and that just made it intensify.

"…don't you…l-like it?" Crona fumbled, nearly ripping some lace off of her dress as she fervently tugged on it in a nervous habit.

"It _does_ suit you." He said it as if it were a fact, so casually and without a smile. "But you look more awkward than usual.

Ouch! That was like a kick to her soul! How could he? She had tried so hard for him to notice! Well…he did _notice. 'But…I want him to like it, too…' _Her posture crumbled further in her disheartenment. Fortunately, Kid noticed this before Maka, who sat watching from their lunch table, could step in.

"You don't look comfortable, but that doesn't mean you look bad. I just thought you looked fine before."

Crona's head shot up with a soft gasp. He thought that? He had liked how she looked before? She was so shocked at the irony, that she actually expressed her thoughts, "Then why didn't you say anything? I've been trying to get your attention for a month! And you just **now **notice me, and that's all you-" She stopped, realizing the words coming out of her mouth. "Oh no- I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-"

Kid, his surprise showing as well, raised his hands in a motion for her to stop. "No need to apologize, really. I- I didn't know. Ah, well, yes, you looked fine before…"

"Now that I look like a girl…"

"What? No. I noticed you before. But you're so- quiet. I thought you were afraid of me."

Besides Maka's muffled snickers at their scene and the chatter of the lunchroom, there was silence between them. That's all it was? He didn't talk to her because she was quiet? That was…a relief, actually.

"H-hey!" Kid exclaimed as Crona came flying at him with arms open.

She cried into his shoulder, "I thought it was something else… I thought I was ugly to you…"

"Um, no… I never thought you were ugly. You're…cute." he replied awkwardly, but sincerely.

Oh sweet success! After going through such frustration, it had worked out! Now if only she'd stop ruining it by crying on him…

* * *

><p><strong>I started this in early September and FINALLY got it finished! I've been dealing with some real crap, yo. :I But it's going to be alright, so here, a one-shot for you lovelies! Satisfy your KidCrona fluff-humor needs! Meanwhile, I'm working on the first chapter to the fic I mentioned on my updates, <strong>_**Clandestine. **_**Keep your eyes open for that!**


	7. Mr Saxobeat

**Hearts on Shuffle  
><strong>

**Chapter seven: **Mr. Saxobeat

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/n:** Completely random and sexy drabble. XD Enjoy~ I really recommend listening to the song with this one.

Thanks _**KuriSari,**_ _**Veroxion, Mr. Fairness, **_and_** Kitteekill **_for the reviews!

**Rating: **Mature  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance

**Disclaimer: **The owner of _Soul Eater _is Atsushi Ōkubo. _Hearts on Shuffle_ belongs to me, _**Sakumie Tenshi**_. "Mr. Saxobeat" is by _Alexandra Stan._ I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hey sexy boy, set me free_

_Don't be so shy, play with me_

_My dirty boy, can't you see?_

_You are the one to me_

**7) Mr. Saxobeat – **_**Alexandra Stan**_

The heavy beat invaded her system as her hips swung, smooth and quick. Her body, flushed and sweating, slid carelessly into his outstretched arms as he caught up to the beat just as casually.

They had never done anything like this before; she had been so nervous and self-conscious. The intensely loud music had unnerved her, but he led her into it with quick but gentle motions. Soon she felt it. For the first time, she felt the beat of music thriving within her body and soul. It both relaxed and energized. They became drunk on it.

Their movements became much more risqué. Crona's inner thigh brushed Kid's hip as their chests were pressed comfortably close. His hands grabbing at her backside to bring her closer jarred her, but the music had done its magic. She let Kid lead her actions, not bothering to worry. The music and the touches were so heavy and fast. It aroused such strange urges.

Their breathes mingled as their faces were intimately near; then they kissed, hot and passionate just like the melody of a saxophone. If their friends had seen them tangled in such a way, there would have been a struggle to feign shame. They were too far gone.

Kid encouraged his mistress of dance to follow him out of the rave and into the refreshingly chilly night that aided in cooling down their feverish bodies. With racing hearts and blushing faces, they gave a lingering glance at one another in the relatively quieter area of the city.

"Back to the hotel?" he asked, lust melted into his golden eyes.

She shivered more from his gaze than the air, and nodded, vaguely certain she wanted to continue experiencing the passion in this night. When they arrived at his room, they entered calmly enough, but as soon as the door was shut, Crona found herself pinned to the bed.

Their clothing was not to be missed during their grinding and caressing. His hands glided all over her pinked chest with eager temptation and she responded with sweaty hips meeting his. Her pleasured screams from his thrusts were hopefully unheard by their neighbors, though that was unlikely. The way he moved against and inside of her reminded them both very faintly of that alluring, influential music. Lost within the heat of the moment he felt as if he could go forever, like a song on repeat. If given the chance, he would attempt to prove that thought right.

His name mixed with hers as they moaned out. She hugged him closer, nails digging into his shoulder blades as she released a euphoric mewl. In return he groaned and spread her legs wider, grasping her thighs without any intention to release them.

He'd led her into this sweet scenario. He was the music, and she was the dancer, lost in a sensual serenade.

Even after reaching bliss, their bodies could not rest. Too many feelings, thoughts, and wants. Neither could believe what had happened, even though the decisions had been fully conscious. But their words would be better used at a later date. With rejoining tongues, they began another dance.


End file.
